


A Simple Bet

by VinesSystem



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinesSystem/pseuds/VinesSystem
Summary: Sho stood in the middle of Yu Narukami's room, frowning at his current attire."Remind me again why I'm wearin' this damn thing?" Sho huffed, picking at the puffy sleeves and short skirt of the maid outfit."That's easy," Yu started,"You showed up to fight me, And I offered that to make things a little more interesting, we should make a bet on who won."
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Simple Bet

Sho stood in the middle of Yu Narukami's room, frowning at his current attire. 

"Remind me again why I'm wearin' this damn thing?" Sho huffed, picking at the puffy sleeves and short skirt of the maid outfit. 

"That's easy," Yu started, smiling with barely-concealed delight at the fact that Sho was wearing the whole shebang; Blouse, skirt, apron, even the white thigh-highs complete with the little maid headdress on top of his fiery red hair. 

"You showed up to fight me, And I offered that to make things a little more interesting, we should make a bet on who won." Yu explained smoothly, walking around the taller man to examine the finer details of the maid outfit he worked hard to obtain. 

Yu saw that the apron was even tied neatly-- How did Sho manage such a perfect looking bow? He thought to ask the other to teach him how, but decided to save that question away for later. 

Sho leered over at the other persona user, getting annoyed -and a little embarassed- with his examination.  
"Yeah, I know! You said that the winner would decide what the loser did." Sho said. "So what the hell made you wanna see me in a damn maid outfit, Ya moron?!" 

Seeing Sho with the dusting of blush on his face, only getting deeper with every minute he was in it, might've very much had something to do with it. 

but Yu decided to just reply with, "I thought you would look good in it." circling back to his front and looking Sho in the eyes, he added "And it seems I was right." 

Sho seemed surprised by Yu's confession, his eyebrows shooting up and his frown lessening in intensity. "W-whaddya mean I look good in it? Don't you know these things aren't really MADE with guys in mind?!" Sho sputtered out, shocked enough that he missed the potential pun. 

"I mean," Yu began, stepping into Sho's personal bubble, "Just what I said. That you would look good in it. Your long legs accentuate the stockings." He punctuated this by placing his hand onto Sho's hip. 

He then placed his other hand on Sho's cheek to caress it, startling a gasp out of Sho. 

Not seeing any signs it was unwanted, Yu continued. "Your hair already frames your face, and contrasts with your skin. but the hat makes your hair stand out even more." Yu said softly while stroking Sho's cheek, the other man's eyelids lowering and becoming unfocused with the unexpected tenderness, all while unknowingly leaning into Yu's body. 

Yu moved his hand from Sho's hip to his arm, moving it down while speaking, "And your arms are so toned, the short sleeves make sure not to hide them." Ending his sentence with holding Sho's hand in his, entertwining their fingers. 

Breathing out a sigh before getting the mind to speak, Sho lightly asked "You tryna' flirt with me, Narukami?" Pulling away slightly, Yu chuckled lightly. 

"Yes, actually." He stated simply. Sho looked at him as if he had grown a third head. "Wha- waait, seriously?!" Nodding, Yu elaborated with "For a while now. I was thinking you'd noticed, but I figured if you did, You would've said something." 

sporting a blush of his own, Yu said "I thought a more direct approach would let me know for sure." After Yu moved his hand from his cheek to his shoulder, Sho scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well, duh! Kinda hard to not think a guy's puttin' the moves on ya when he's holdin' you like a damn porcelain doll!" Sho exclaimed. 

Looking away, Sho quietly admitted "Although I was thinkin' the less obvious shit was me making up shit just cus of my own feelings." 

Yu blinked. "So does that mean you like me too?" Whipping his head back to face Yu again, "Of course it does, Moron! What else would it mean?!" Sho said, nearly yelling. 

Moving his arms to curl around Sho's waist, Yu pulled him into an embrace. "Does this mean we're boyfriends?" Sho, suddenly embarassed, put his face into Yu's neck. 

"Yeah... If you wanna be." He muttered, putting his arms around Yu's neck, returning the embrace. 

Until suddenly Yu was spinning them around, having picked up Sho, his dress flying around in the motion. "W-What the hell! Quit it, Narukami!" Yelled Sho, his arms going from loose around Yu's neck to holding onto his shoulders tightly. 

Bringing them slowly to a stop, Sho saw the joyful and lovestruck gaze his now-boyfriend had and felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "Sorry, I'm just really happy." Yu apologized while still holding Sho aloft. 

"Yeah, yeah. Now put me down!" Yu nodded and set Sho down, not breaking the embrace. "...I'm happy too, though." Sho huffed, Smiling while putting his forehead against Yu's. 

Yu leaned in, giving Sho a chaste peck on his lips. Chasing after the kiss, Sho gave him his own, copying what Yu had done to him. 

Smiling, Yu said "You know Sho, us being boyfriends means you should probably start calling me Yu." Sho looked a bit hesitant, but bit his lip and nodded. "That makes sense. Alright then, Naru- I mean. Yu." Sho corrected himself with a blush. 

Yu felt his heart fill with love at hearing Sho call him by just his first name, and knew that Sho would undoubtedly have that same effect on him for many years to come. 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Yu realized something. "I suppose this means I should take you on a date. ever been to Aiya's?" Sho thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, I've heard of it though. Guess you're gonna make me see what it's all about, huh?" 

Making plans for their first date, Sho could feel he finally forged a bond that couldn't be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii yall!!!!! This is my first ever full fic and the first one i've ever posted online! I haven't had anybody read over it but hopefully there's no glaring mistakes lol. 
> 
> I hope i didn't make them too awkward and you liked the story, im so desperate for Sho content that i had to feed myself so i banged out this incredibly indulgent fic out in 3-4 hours. 
> 
> Maid outfit Sho was inspired by the Maid outfit in P3D, because I'm about as in love with Makoto Yuki as i am with Sho Minazuki, and so it seemed logical.


End file.
